1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel supply apparatus for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus in which a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine is mounted on an intake manifold.
2. Background Information
Fuel injection systems are sometimes mounted to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. One example of a mounting structure for a fuel injection system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 64-011311. The mounting structure of this application is used for mounting a fuel injection system to an intake manifold of a conventional internal combustion engine. The intake manifold is mounted on a cylinder head with a plurality of air intake branches. The air intake branches are curved from a downstream end to an upstream end. The fuel injection valves are mounted on the top surface of the outer wall of the intake manifold near the joining surface of the cylinder head, with the heads of the fuel injection valves inclined toward the curved portions of the intake manifold.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fuel supply apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.